


Balentine’s Day or Dalentine’s Day or something like that?

by Kawaii_girl0905



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_girl0905/pseuds/Kawaii_girl0905
Summary: Set in my Sakura universe but a prequel.Rin learns of a holiday from Kagome's time called Balentine's Day or something like that, Sesshomaru also surprises her one day early than she expected. A short fluff piece for any Sess/Rin fans!
Relationships: Rin & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Balentine’s Day or Dalentine’s Day or something like that?

**Author's Note:**

> So my dumbass thought I should write a Valentine's Day story on Valentine's Day at 10pm. I'm not into this holiday, probably because I'm single but seriously who needs this holiday. So here I am posting this story a whole 2 days afterward.

Balentine’s Day or Dalentine’s Day

There was a slight chill in the air this morning, a strong breeze blowing through Rin’s chestnut locks. Pushing her hair back behind her ear, Rin wrapped her boar skin shawl around her tighter and was very grateful that Sesshomaru had given her boar skin boots as well.

‘At least there is no snow right now.’ Rin thought to herself.

Rin continue walking back to the village, she had just come from picking herbs for Kaede. The cold weather wrecked havoc on the old miko’s body. Rin had volunteered to help stock up Kaede’s stores since she could move quicker. As she was nearing the Bone’s Eater well, she saw Inuyasha standing there pouting.

“Oi, Inuyasha! Are you ok?” Rin was wondering if maybe him and Kagome had gotten into a fight.

“Keh………crazy wench………how I was supposed to remember some holiday she celebrates in her time that has nothing to do with us here?” Rin heard Inuyasha say to himself.

“Inuyasha-sama?” Rin figured that if she used his formal title, he might finally snap out of it.

Inuyasha finally realizing that he was not alone, turned and looked at Rin.

“Rin, what are you doing out here in the cold? You should be at home with Kaede or something. Sitting by a fire, not out here.”

“I could say the same about you, Inuyasha. Did you get into a fight with Kagome? I overheard you mumbling to yourself.”

Rin studied Inuyasha’s face, sometimes he was so easy to read with him displaying every emotion he was feeling. In some ways Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were more alike than they realized. Both brothers did not like expressing themselves around other people, both were very fiercely protective of their loved ones, and from what she could gather from Kagome from hearing bits and pieces from conversations she would have with Sango it also sounded like both brothers like taking their wives from the back.

Rin would never tell Sesshomaru or Inuyasha that she thought they were similar; god only knows that would probably cause a fight and she didn’t want them blowing up half the village. No, she would keep that bit of information to herself. She also noted that both brothers took after their father. She remembered she could vaguely make out the face of their father at the end of the battle with the sword So’unga. From what she could make out, they both have his long hair, Sesshomaru’s more silver and Inuyasha’s more gray, and their father’s golden amber eyes. She could see why Sesshomaru’s mother and Inuyasha’s mother had both fallen for the great Inu no Taisho.

Rin shook her from her thoughts when she heard Inuyasha start speaking.

“Keh, it’s nothing. Kagome’s a bit mad at me because I didn’t remember a holiday and have a gift for her. How was I supposed to remember something called Balentine’s day or something?” Inuyasha then proceeded to rub the back of one of his ears before stuffing his arms into his sleeves.

“Balentine’s Day?”

“Yeah, I can’t remember if it’s Balentine’s Day or Dalentine’s Day. Anyway, it’s some holiday Kagome would celebrate with her friends and family. It’s where you give your loved one’s a gift to show that you love them. Apparently, it’s something husbands and wives do every year on the same day.”

Rin pondered and spoke, “It’s a big strange, why would you show your loved one you love on only one day of the year?”

“That’s what I said!!!” Inuyasha exclaimed throwing his hands in the air.

Rin thought for a moment, “Maybe you should try explaining that to her but maybe bring a small gift as a token of your affection.”

Rin loved Kagome like a big sister because at this point, she basically was but she knew how brash Kagome could be especially when it came to ‘Sit’ command she had over Inuyasha. Rin still didn’t understand why Inuyasha still wore the beads after all these years, but it wasn’t her place to say anything about it. She figured that if Inuyasha went back to talk things over with Kagome and offered a gift, it would act as a form of forgiveness that might stop Kagome yelling out that cursed word the minute, she saw Inuyasha.

Inuyasha grumbled under his breath, “What am I supposed to give her at this point, what on earth am I going to find at this hour?”

“Hmmm, didn’t Miroku just travel with Katsumi to the village Tagayu a few days ago?”

“Yeah, so?”

“If I remember correctly, Tagayu is known for its sweets. I think I overheard Katsumi saying he brought a basket of sweets home with him. Maybe you can exchange a service if he gives you a few of what he has.”

“That’s not a bad idea…….” Inuyasha stated rubbing his chin.

“It’s worth a shot.”

“Thanks Rin! I’m gonna head over to Katsumi’s now.” Inuyasha ran off before Rin could say anything else.

‘They sure are hopeless sometimes.’ Rin thought to herself shaking her head. Still needing to get the herbs she picked to Kaede, she made her way to the old miko’s hut. Once there, Rin began helping Kaede put away the new herbs in all their draws. Rin had just sat down to chat when one of the villagers ran in panting that his son was sick, and they needed Kaede to take a look at him.

“I must apologize to you Rin, looks like I be needed elsewhere,” Kaede stated while gathering her belongings.

“Nothing to apologize for Kaede.” Rin smiled and helped Kaede out of the hut and watched as the miko and the villager headed towards his home. Deciding to head home and warm up, Rin made the trek back to her hut.

Rin walked into her home looking forward to starting a small fire to warm up and was pleasantly surprised to see Sesshomaru sitting in the corner.

“Sesshomaru!!” Rin cried out, running over and wrapping her arms around his neck. She felt Sesshomaru's arms gently stroke her back.

“I thought you were coming back tomorrow, I’m so happy to see you!”

“I finished my trip early and thought perhaps arriving one day earlier than expected would be a gift to you.”

“You thought well my dear husband.”

Rin beamed at Sesshomaru, they had been married for two months now and although Sesshomaru still took his trips, they were not as frequent, and he also made sure to keep them brief so as not to be away for too long. More than happy to see her husband, Rin proceeded to turn around and make herself comfortable on Sesshomaru’s lap. Rin took his larger hands and started running her fingers across his palms. Even though her husband displayed a rough and intimidating look to him, his palms were quite soft. That wasn’t something she would go around telling people though. If people only knew that the great Inu DaiYokai of the West had the softest hands ever, no one would live to tell the tale.

“Speaking of gifts.” Her husband spoke softly in their hut. He then pulled out two packages, a small one and a large one from next to him, and pressed it into her lap. Rin in all her excitement of seeing her husband failed to notice them when she came in.

Rin looking between the two decided to open the large package first. Carefully unwrapping the gift from its parchment paper, she discovered a large thick blanket. It was the softest blanket she had ever felt, it was a beautiful shade of dark royal purple with gold stitching featuring cranes embroidered on it.

“Oh Sesshomaru, it’s beautiful! You didn’t have to get me a blanket, the others you have given me are already perfect.”

“The winter has been harsher this season, it would ease this Sesshomaru’s mind that you are well provided for and have thicker materials to keep you in good health.”

Knowing that Sesshomaru was speaking only the truth, Rin had to agree. The past few months had been colder than normal, today was the first day that Rin ventured out for more than 10 minutes. The cold had been keeping everyone inside.

Putting the blanket aside, Rin reached for the smaller package. Also taking her time to unwrap it, she let out a gasp when she finally saw what it was. It was a small rectangular wooden lacquer box, the same beautiful royal purple as the blanket. It also featured the same cranes detailed in gold. Opening the box, she saw calligraphy set inside.

The past few months Kaede had been teaching Rin calligraphy. Rin had become fascinated with it when she had seen one of the village children practicing one day. She had asked the child what it was they were doing and where they learned it, the child had told her from the miko Kaede. Upon hearing this Rin marched over to Kaede and asked that she start teaching her whenever the miko had free time. Kaede was more than happy to obliged.

Rin had known that Sesshomaru was aware of her practicing because at night he would watch her in deep concertation. There were a few occasions where Sesshomaru would have to pull the brush from her hand advising her that the night was late, and she needed to sleep. She would sheepishly smile at him and agree.

“I also brought you more writing paper as well, it’s over there in the bag by the door,” Sesshomaru spoke watching as Rin took in her gift.

“Oh Sesshomaru, I don’t know what to say. This is so beautiful, all of this is beautiful, thank you.” Rin reached forward and cupped Sesshomaru’s cheek, slowly tracing his markings. Sesshomaru held her hand in place, leaned down, and softly kissed her.

“No thanks are needed. I know that you have been practicing hard and thought a proper set would help you continue your studies.” It was then Sesshomaru’s turn to softly cup Rin’s cheek and gently draw his claws down her cheek to her neck.

“Come, I have one more surprise for you.” Sesshomaru said gently lifting Rin from his lap and setting her on her feet. He secured her boar hide shawl around her shoulder, taking her hand, he led her out of their hut and then cradled her to his chest.

“Stay close.” He whispered into her ear and using moko-moko as a shield against the wind, he took to the sky leading them away from the village.

Rin held on and burrowed into Sesshomaru’s chest where it was warm. It seemed like they were flying for a bit before she felt him slow down and softly land. Feeling her husband’s hold on her loosen, Rin stepped forward and was met with a sight she had never seen before. As far as her eyes could see, she saw nothing, but lilies known as stargazers in different shades of purples across multiple fields.

“How is this possible? I thought the cold weather would have killed them all.” Rin asked in shock reaching out and touching one of the lilies very carefully, afraid it would shatter upon her touch.

“I am not sure; you are correct that the harsher climate would kill them. Somehow, they have survived. I came across this field on my way to you and thought you would like to look upon this.”

Rin walked up to her husband placing her hands on his chest and said,” You know me very well Sesshomaru, this is beautiful. Your gifts to me were beautiful, everything about this day has turned out lovely. I know I already said thank you but I’m saying it again. Thank you, my husband.”

Sesshomaru only response was a soft hm.

“I know it’s cold out, but I wish to stay for a few minutes longer if that is ok with you.”

“I would not deny you anything, we may stay as long as you wish.”

Rin smiled at her husband, turning so her back was to his chest, she took his arms and wrapped them around her waist. She felt Sesshomaru tighten his arms around her, keeping her warm.

They stayed for what felt an eternity to Rin but was actually more like 15 minutes when she felt Sesshomaru lean next to her ear and whisper, “I do know a certain way to warm ourselves up once we get back to our home.”

“What’s that?” Rin said absentmindedly, not thinking about anything else.

The next thing she knew, Sesshomaru had pulled her yukata up a bit around her upper legs and pushed his hand between her thighs, cupping her sex softly.

“This has always been the warmest place for me.” Sesshomaru seductively whispered into her ear and then softly tonguing the outer shell.

“Mmmm…. Sesshomaru.” Rin panted out.

“Ok, let’s go. I’m ready.” Rin said hurriedly and turning so Sesshomaru could fly them back to the village.

As Sesshomaru was flying them back to the village, Rin remembered that according to Kagome it was Balentine’s Day. How fitting that all the gifts that Sesshomaru had given her today was on Balentine’s Day. She still thought it was silly, who needs a holiday to remind them to tell their loved ones how much they mean to them.

No, no special holidays are needed for that. Sesshomaru had needed no prompting at all to bring her gifts.

‘You should be able to tell your husband how much he means to you on any day at any time.’ Rin thought. She would be sure to show her husband very thoroughly how much he means to her once they get back to their home. She will spend the entire night doing so if she needs to.

They reached their hut and as soon as the shoji door closed Rin was on her back and all she could say was, “I love you Sesshomaru.”

To which he answered, “I as well, Rin.”

~oOo~

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it, leave a review if you did!


End file.
